


❀Various Haikyuu Characters x Reader Oneshots❀

by strawberry_tsukishima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beach Volleyball, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kiyoko likes to Meddle, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Oikawa Tooru Has Issues, Oikawa Tooru has mommy AND daddy issues, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, That's a tag now, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Significant Other, Whoops sometimes it's canon divergent because i'm an idiot, but only sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_tsukishima/pseuds/strawberry_tsukishima
Summary: My ADHD hyperfixations really be fucking me up right now so have some Haikyuu x reader stuff.More relationship tags will be added the more i write, Most of the time written with She/her pronouns. I take requests, I take fluff and angst requests. I have no problem if you request for me to write with different pronouns! All characters from Haikyuu used in this book are not mine and all rights go to Haruichi Furudate.
Relationships: Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 24





	1. Introduction

I'm bad at writing and i also am a slow writer who knows when i'll actually post a one-shot?


	2. O.T: Somebody That I Used To Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Oikawa Toru/Reader  
> Word Count: 485  
> Warnings: Mentions of drugs and alcohol  
> Other: Time-skip, manga spoilers ahead.  
> Summary: Oikawa reluctantly goes to a party and finds someone he didn't expect to see.

After high school Oikawa became a professional volleyball player for the Club Atlético San Juan and became their setter, for awhile it was fine, just playing volleyball like always. A good chunk of his teammates enjoyed partying, but he was never into really parties. Because why go to a party when you could be practicing?

Today was an exception.

Everyone was drinking and smoking everywhere. The smell was sweet yet smoky, it made Oikawa want to throw up. He hated being here, it was too loud, and plus he could have been practicing right now. 

The venue was huge and there was at least a couple of hundred people, the lighting was dim and he lost track of where his friend was. He was standing on the balcony, he sighed as he looked over the see of people having fun. He knew he wasn't having much fun.

"Toru? Is that you?" a female voice said, it was familiar to him. 'But maybe it's just a fan. But why did they word it like that? Why would they use my first name? Just turn around.' He thought.

He turned around and was met with a familiar face, a face he could never forget.

"Y/n? What are you doing here?"

"This is a friend of mines birthday party."

"I guess that makes sense." He chuckled.

"I haven't seen you since high school." She laughs. She's fidgeting and she's squirming, she's as awkward as ever. Oikawa nods, "How's your sister?" he says. Not really sure what he can talk about.

"She's doing fine, she's a second year now."

"Oh really? I remember when she was just starting middle school. She was so short." He laughs.

Y/n laughs too, "Yeah. She asks if i still talk to you."

Oikawa gets a lump in his throat, "That must be so awkward."

She nods, "It is." 

The air is thick and the silence awkward. Everyone around them is talking and dancing, you and Oikawa are the only ones not doing anything.

_"I know you're devoted to volleyball, but i'm still your girlfriend Toru! We can't keep going on like this."_

The sentence repeated in Oikawa's head, it was loud. Louder than any kind of noise. "I want to apologize."

You raised an eyebrow, "Oikawa Toru, apologizing? What do you want from me?" you joked. He laughed hesitantly, "But really, i want to apologize. I said so many things that i didn't mean, i want to start over." His voice was sincere, he truly means what he's saying.

You stood there and thought about it, a smile trying to force it's way onto your face. You took a notepad and pen out of the pocket of a waiter passing by and wrote down your number onto one of the small sheets of paper, "You get one chance, Toru." you say as you hand him the paper.

He smiles as you walk away, maybe coming to this party wasn't such a bad idea after all.


	3. T.K: Do You Know What I'm Seeing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tsukishima Kei/Reader  
> Word Count: 1267  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: It's raining outside as your spending a calm stormy afternoon in yours and Tsukishima's shared apartment.

Tsukishima stared at you as you looked out his bedroom window and into the storm. The rain was coming down hard, the wind was howling, the thunder was loud and the lightning that struck from time to time was bright. You loved it when it rained like this, when the clouds were almost black and the thunder was ear piercing loud. Tsukishima never really understood why you liked it so much, but it's not like it affected him in anyway.

"Kei, i'm tired."

"Then sleep."

You stared at him blankly and he stared back, "What? You said you were tired." 

A smile crept onto your face and you tapped the space next to you on his bed, without thinking Tsukishima sat next to you. Now you were both staring out the window, he lays his head on your shoulder.

"I love you, Kei."

Tsukishima was taken back by this statement, he'd never heard you say it. Sure, you had said it many times as he drifted off to sleep with you next to him, you had said it through your countless kisses, through everything you did for him, but you had never really said it directly. Was he supposed to say it back?

"I love you too, Y/n."

The phrase rolled smoothly and sweetly off his tongue, smooth like the rain droplets rolling down gracefully on the window, sweet like bright pink bubblegum and gummy bears. He had only said it once and now he was addicted. He wanted to repeat it over and over in your ear, say it until you laughed at the ridiculous amount of times he said it. He wanted to pepper your face and neck with small kisses until you fell asleep. He had never really thought like this, never had these thoughts been so vivid in color and feeling, never had he dwelled on these thoughts for as long as he did. It was so compulsive. The air felt fluffy and pink and it tickled his skin, he felt like nothing else in the world existed but you and him and the small words and whispers you said to each other. His heart fluttered and is stomach was filled to the brim with a thousand butterflies, a voice in the back of his head whispered, "You don't want this feeling to end, do you?"

Why would he feel this way from just saying once sentence?

"Kei, are you blushing?"

"What?"

You smiled that big idiot smiled he loved and kissed him on his flushed, pastel pink cheeks. You saw him flash a small genuine smile, one of the most real smiles you had seen him make in weeks. "You're such a little softie, Kei." You coo, running your fingers through his soft honey golden hair and softly kissing his neck.

He rolled his eyes, "How did i get stuck with a sappy idiot like you?" he chuckles. 

"I don't know but last time i checked you were the one who asked me out." You said confidently, a small smirk painted on your lips. God, your lips. Your soft strawberry pink lips and the fruity Chapstick taste constantly living in the back of his mind. Thoughts of having you straddled on his lap and softly kissing you until he couldn't breathe anymore, until all he could taste was that sickening sweet taste of strawberries and other gross artificial fruit flavors. He bought that Chapstick for you, thinking you would just wear it from time to time, instead you wore it all the time. And little did he know he'd become absolutely addicted to the taste of it, the feel of it, and everything about it. But was he addicted to the Chapstick, or you? Was he addicted to it because every time he thought of the fake and weird flavor of it, it reminded him of your kisses and your smile? Your sweet voice that was like notes from a beautiful and pristine golden harp that would never get old? He already knew the answer to that question.

He kissed your temple softly. He shifts his head down to the crook of your neck "I'm so tired." He mumbles, his warm breath brushing over your skin. 

"Then sleep." You hold back your laughter as you speak.

"Using my own words against me? That's evil." he says sarcastically, a smirk creeping onto his face. You laugh, "I'm the most evil person you'll ever meet." you joke. 

"Yeah right, what are you gonna do? Throw your stuffed bunny at me?"

You gasp jokingly, "Hey! You got Minako for me so don't think i'll hesitate to hit you with it!" He laughs at the name, "First of all you named it? And Minako of all names? Really? Isn't that the name of Sailor Venus?" he continues to laugh that little snarky laugh and you fake pout. 

"You know she's my favorite, of course i had to name it after her! And the bunny is yellow too! I couldn't help myself."

_"Look at that stuffed bunny, Kei! It's so fluffy. I wanna touch it." You said as you pointed at a light yellow and white bunny on display. It was no longer than the length from your wrist to your elbow, it was pill shaped, it had giant beady little black eyes, cute floppy ears, and the fluffiest tail and fur you had ever seen. Instinctively you go touch the soft faux fur but Tsukishima stops your hand, "Don't touch the display. It's on display for looking, not touching." You laugh at his dead pan response, "I'm going to pay for my stuff, go wait outside." He says, you nod in agreement and walk out of the small store  
_

_As you wait you have your back turned to the store, going through your phone and looking up from time to time. As Tsukishima is walking towards the cash register he stares back at the stuffed animal display, he saw the pure wonder and joy in your eyes as you marveled over the plush bunny. He just had to get it for you._

_He asks the kind old lady behind the register if there's more than just the one on display, she nods and goes into the backroom. He waits, looking back at you to see if you're okay. You seem fine, it looks like you're listening to music from your phone and smiling. The old lady emerges from the backroom holding a stuffed bunny that looks exactly like the one on display, Tsukishima pays for it and the rest of the stuff he picked out. The plush is big inside the bag, hopefully you don't notice. But knowing you, you probably won't._

_Tsukishima walks out of the shop with the bag in hand, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't excided to see your reaction when he hands you the plush._

_"Ready?" You ask, your lips turned upwards in a warm smile. Tsukishima nods and begins to walk with you back to your shared apartment. Your reaction to the bunny was better than what Kei was expecting, you smiled widely at it, feeling the fur and staring at it in it's beady little eyes. You kissed Tsukishima on the cheek, the residue of Chapstick lingering on his warm skin._

_"You're the best, Kei."_

You pull down Tsukishima by the shirt and force him onto his back, he lets out a harsh breath as his back hits the dense fabric of the comforter. He pulls you closer to his chest and kisses your forehead. "Go to sleep." He says with out much emotion, you laugh. "Good night, Kei."

"Good night, Y/n."


	4. S.H: Why Don't You Say So?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Hinata Shoyo/Reader  
> Word Count: 887  
> Warnings: None.  
> Summary: Hinata is 20 years old, he's in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, doing beach volleyball and runs into a friend/secret crush after playing the his last game for the day. (Based on Say So by Doja Cat)

Hinata sits down in the hot sand, sweat dripping down his face as he breathes heavily. He turns to his teammates as they wave him goodbye and nods as he wishes them farewell. He sighs before taking a couple of sips from his water bottle. His breath still isn't steady, his lungs feel like they're burning up as he breathes

He throws his head back and closes his eyes as the soft ocean wind goes through his bright orange hair. Hinata had only been in Brazil for about a year, but his Portuguese was still quite rough, making it hard for him to communicate with anyone outside of exchanging pleasantries. But thankfully he made some friends who were fluent in Japanese, all of them sharing the same immense love for volleyball. Among these friends was a woman around his age, she was barely older than him. She said she used to play volleyball in high school and even tried to get a volleyball team started up at her school, but no one really wanted to join. She said it broke her heart that no one else in her school shared the same love for it as she did. 

Occasionally she'll play with him at the beach with the rest of the friend-group, though she often hated the sun beating down on them as they played. 

"Hinata!"

A female voice yelled from about seven feet away from him, it was Y/n. "Hey!" Hinata shouted while trying to get up from his spot on the sand, his smile wide and warm. Hinata wasn't going to lie, she was extremely cute, her personality and interests bringing in Hinata more by the second. Hinata could feel his heart speed up at her workout outfit. A sports bra and a pair of shorts, perfect spaces of skin were completely exposed. What would it feel like to run his fingers over her sun kissed skin?

Hinata blushes brightly at his thoughts, hiding his face in his hands. "Sho? You okay?"

"Yeah! I'm fine!" He said, his cheeks stull flushed from his thoughts. "How was your day?" He said quickly, he's frantically trying to change the subject. "Well, it's been pretty okay till now. Now, it's great." you say, your smile unwavering.

He nods, only then a couple of seconds after he realize you say this because now he's here. He blushes and shuts his eyes tight. "Hey are you sure you're okay Sho? You seem pretty flushed, maybe you should take a break from volleyball." you laugh, holding his rose pink dusted cheeks in your hands and dusting off some of the sand with your thumb in a circular motion. 

You were taller than Hinata, you looked down upon him has he stood there, stunned at the feeling of your caring hands on his warm skin. The thing was, you knew what you were doing. Every single touch, sentence and clothing item you knew what you were doing to him. You had known for awhile, it's not like he didn't make it obvious. Often times shamelessly asking if you had a boyfriend or making plans with you were it was just the two of you going out for a simple lunch, and during said lunch he would make the biggest love sick face you'd ever witnessed. You desperately wanted him to admit it, you wanted it to come out of his mouth. You wanted him to tell you he liked you, even if you had to drag it out of him, even if you had to tease him till he said it.

Maybe today was the day you give up and make the first move instead. 

You kissed him, his face lighting up in confusion, happiness, and even more confusion. You keep your right hand on his cheek and move your left hand down to his chest, his heart was beating rapidly as your lips moved lovingly against his. Hinata's eyes fluttered shut and his hands hesitantly moved down to your waist, his fingertips tingled as the glided up and down your sides. You daringly bite his bottom lip softly, Hinata is caught off guard and his grips onto the elastic of your shorts. 

Hinata couldn't describe it, but the best way he could describe it was like his skin was made of butterflies and pink, red and orange hearts. You break the kiss and let out small pants and Hinata opens his eyes at the lost of warm contact. Your face is dusted pink, your lips shiny and wet from kissing, and the setting sun being projected onto the sides of your eyes with orange and pink hues. 

"Wow."

He whispers and he lets go of your waist, he then runs his fingers through his hair as he tries to regain is composure (Not like it was there in the first place). You chuckle at how flustered he his, "You should have just told me Sho."

"Did i really make it that obvious?" He said, defeatedly plopping back onto the sand. You laugh and sit next to him, "Yeah, you did."

He sighs and smiles, "I thought i was doing a good job hiding it." He chuckles.

"Nope, you did a terrible job." you laugh, he laughs along with you. Both of you bask in the sunset and silence for awhile, wordlessly enjoying each others company.


	5. Y.N: Snowman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Nishinoya Yu/Reader  
> Word Count: 1255  
> Warnings: None  
> Summary: Snow shenanigans with Nishinoya . (Song used in the title {if you couldn't guess} is Snowman by Sia)

It was about four in the afternoon when Yuu had called you, he was excited and you could hear the sheer joy in his voice as he said "Come out and feel the snow!" and then followed up with, "I know you want to! And plus, everyone from the volleyball team will be there! Please Y/n?"

You sighed from the other end. You were really hoping to have a nice, warm day inside the confines of your room, but it's not like you could really ever say no to your boyfriend.

"Fine, text me the address and I'll be there." You say, already staring at the coat you have draped over your desk chair. Nishinoya celebrates over the phone, "Okay, i love you! See you soon!" he says excitedly. The way he said 'I love you' made your heart melt through your chest and put a love struck smile on your face. 

You layered up to your liking and put on your favorite pair boots, a small black stain on them from the time Nishinoya got pen ink all over them. How the pen ink got there in the first place is beyond you, but every time you ask him about it he changes the story. At this point you can't imagine the boots without the ink stain, in fact if it went away you'd miss it.

You start walking to the address Nishinoya sent you, which you had come to memorize as your normal hang out spot with him. The cold air stings your skin and your lungs feel like ice, your favorite scarf not doing any justice to keep your face warm. In the distance you can hear Nishinoya and Tanaka screaming accompanied by the sound of snow being pelted at someone and you laugh to yourself, thinking about how Noya's face must look like right now.

You finally peek your head around the corner and see everyone throwing snowballs at each other, heck, you even see Tsukishima and Yamaguchi throwing snowballs and Tsukishima's smiling in a way you'd only seen a couple of times. They're all having fun, you almost feel like you would ruin it if you walked up. You even contemplated turning around, but you saw the happy smile on your boyfriend's face and you knew that would be ruined if you didn't show up when you said you would.

You walk up to the gate and watch everyone a bit closer, waiting for Nishinoya to notice you were there. He sees you and goes feral, running up to you and clinging to you. You had always been one of the taller girls, standing at about 5'8, almost six feet. Which isn't really that tall, but most people said you were tall for a girl. But it's not like being tall really stopped Nishinoya from being attracted to you, in fact he says your height is what drew him in. You actually remember when Noya had asked you out, he had placed a bunch of bright pink post-it notes in your note books and they all said various cute things. Once you opened your last notebook for the day it had one more post-it note that came with it, "You should totally go on a date with me! -Nishinoya" it said. You smiled to yourself and looked at him across the room, he was balancing his pencil between his upper lip and his nose with a furrowed brow. You finally catch his attention and wave the post-it note in the air.

Noya's pencil drops to his desk and he begins to worry, are you mad at him? Oh fuck you're mad at him aren't you? Fuck he knew this was a bad idea. Why couldn't he confess normally? God wait you must have found all the post-it notes so annoying and creepy,,-

You give a thumbs up and a smile and make a heart shape with your fingers, his face lights up and he begins to get excited again. That date was probably the most fun you had in awhile. Towards the end of the day he dropped you off at your house, leaving you with a little peck on the cheek and an excited smile. You roll your eyes and squish his cheeks, leaving a kiss on his smiling lips. He's stunned and his cheeks are warm and pink, "I'll call you later, Yuu." you say with a sly smile on your face as you close the door behind you. 

He nods quickly and bolts home, he's ecstatic as he runs and his mind is flooding with the repeated scene of you kissing him. God, he's so in love with you.

You quickly snap back to the present and in front of you is Noya jumping up and down and the sound of crunching ice is soft in your ears, "Let's build a snowman!" He's pulling you towards what he claimed to be the perfect spot to make a snowman. Everyone continued with their snowball fight and Kiyoko makes a comment to Yachi about how cute of a couple you and Noya are, Yachi nods quickly and smiles "I can't wait to have what they have." she says fondly.

You end up falling into the snow, Noya laughs his ass off as you get up and brush snow off your coat. You give him a death glare and push him ass first into the snow, he fusses and curses and you laugh loudly "How's it feel, shortie?" you said with a sly face and a hand on your hip. He pouts and goes what you called 'The Grabbie Hands' to signal he needed help getting up, "Hm, should i help you up?"

"Yes, you should totally help me!" he says, dragging out the last word like a child. You laugh at his struggle and pat his head like a dog, "Nah i don't think i will."

He scowls and you finally help him out of the snow, he then begins to chase you around the empty park and you're laughing. Your lungs feel like they're freezing and you breath is sharp as it leaves your nose, you can hear the crunches of snow under Nishinoya's boots not to far behind you. The crunching starts getting louder and they start to get closer, finally Noya tackles you and you rolling into the snow along with him. You and him look at each other with upset looks on your faces, but they quickly change into loud laughter. Both you and Nishinoya are blushing as you laugh and you can't help but think about how much you love him. You love everything about him, even the things he hates about himself. It was rare for Noya to be down, but when he was he would call you as fast as possible and arrange for both of you to hang out. You were always comforting to him, even when both of you are sitting in the snow and the cold air attacked your lungs and skin. 

"We should go and build that snowman." he suggests, his laughter dying down into a soft smile that made your heart flutter in your chest. "I don't see why not," you press a kiss on his cheek and Nishinoya practically short circuits. Every time you kiss him it's like he's having his first kiss, his cheeks warm up and he stutters over his words. You laugh and kiss his temple and he gives back a dopey smile

"C'mon, let's build the best snowman Japan has ever seen."


	6. O.T: Affluenza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Oikawa Toru/Reader  
> Word Count: 884  
> Warnings: Talk about mommy/daddy issues  
> Summary: Oikawa opens up about his mommy and daddy issues because men can have parent issues too, not just women. Lmao no this isn't canon it's just a head-canon i have, this is totally self-indulgent lmao. Song used in the title is Affluenza by Conan Gray, this is also slightly based on it but not a lot .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day!

Oikawa can't remember the last time he had a real conversation with his parents, at least a meaningful one. His father was always away on business trips and his mother was always stubborn and hard to please. Growing up with them was, in short, hard. Every time he tried to talk to them they were disappointed and constantly comparing him to his older sister. "Why can't you be like your sister?" They said, every time they said it it felt like daggers in his skin and his cheeks began to feel hot. They were always trying to set up unrealistic and unreachable goals for Oikawa and at this point he was sick of it.

Oikawa was constantly looking for everyone's approval, especially from his parents. Though volleyball was a true passion of his, he couldn't help but think about how he could possibly doing it for attention or validation. Surely he wasn't, but what if he was? Y'know like a subconscious thing or whatever, he thought.

And it's not like Oikawa talked about his parents that much either. The only person really aware of Oikawa's parents was Iwaizumi, and Iwa had only seen them a handful of times and heard the things they do like twice. Oikawa kept to himself and it was rare for him to open up about his own problems, mostly because he felt like no one really wanted to listen to him. He thought about the countless times he tried to talk to his parents and they brushed him off like a five year-old, they always said they had better things to do. Oikawa often wonders how different his life would be if he had at least an okay relationship with his parents, but that reality is out of reach and distant and he'll never truly achieve it. Not to mention how every time he got into a fight with his parents (which happens a lot more than you'd think.) about an hour later his parents would hand him a fat stack of cash and hope that makes it all better. 

It doesn't.

Maybe it would if he could buy his parents love with the money they gave him. If he could buy his fathers attention and his mothers approval. But he can't, and he never will. Any words of malice that came out of his fathers mouth always stuck with Oikawa, if only he could pay for someone to make those go away too.

"You don't get to cry." Seemed to be a sentence that always floated around within the confines of his mind, it grew louder every time Oikawa felt any kind of emotion relating to sadness. No one could see Oikawa cry, at least not about stuff that truly pained him. He'd never opened up about his parents to you either. You and Oikawa had been dating since your first year of high school, and not once have you heard a single thing about his parents. Whenever you were over at his (enormous) house his parents were never home, and when you asked about it he'd either change the subject or get upset about it. 

It confused you so much. How bad were his parents that he just refused to talk about them or let you meet them? Were they embarrassing or something? 

"Toru."

"Yes, cutie?" He says into your neck, his breath ghosting on your skin in a warm comforting way. His hands are resting on your hips as you both lay down in cuddled under the sheets your bed, seeing as Oikawa often preferred to go to your house rather than his (for apparent reasons). 

"Why don't you tell me about your parents?"

Oikawa sucked in a harsh breath through his teeth, he began to fiddle with the waistband of your cute black shorts and he shut his eyes tightly. "You know you can trust me Toru." 

He shook his head in the no against your neck, "It's fine, you don't need to worry."

"It's not. It might make you feel better if you talk about it." You said as you moved his curly brown hair out of his eyes, you spoke as soft as you could as to not seem like you're coming off to demanding. He knew you had a point, he hated how you knew him like the back of your hand. "It's very complicated."

"I have all the time in the world for you, Toru."

For once Oikawa unraveled, complete word vomit. "Everything i do for them is never good enough. I always try to get into their good graces but they're so hard to please. No matter what i do it's just brushed off, and when i fail it's one hundred times worse." As you listen to Oikawa rant you run your fingers through his almond brown hair.

"I love you, Toru."

Oikawa could feel tears prick the corners of his eyes. He cried into your chest and you let him, it's good for him. 

"It'll get better. And if it doesn't, you'll always have me. Okay?" You said softly into his hair, he nods with a small sniffle. There's a wet spot on your shirt from where Oikawa was crying, his cheeks are shiny and his eyes are pink and puffy. 

For once, Oikawa was glad he opened up.


End file.
